


Charles, Why Are You Wearing A Skirt?

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1900, Alternate Universe - 2037, Alternate Universe - Class of 1995, Alternate Universe - Robot!Charles, Alternate Universe - Robot!Francis, Alternate Universe - Summer of Love, Gen, argument, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Responses from different eras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles, Why Are You Wearing A Skirt?

**1900**

“It’s a kilt, lad - the increased freedom of movement means I can kick your arse far and away.”

**1967**

“Ah, man. That kind of mindset is what the Establishment wants you to think, because the chains of oppression for any of us keep all of us down.” 

**1996**

“What, you don’t think I got the legs for it? Piss off.”

**2037**

“Because they’re looking for Dr Charles Pemberton, not Mrs Charlotte MacKenzie. Shush and hand me the eyeliner.”

**2114**

“Not a skirt, it’s a surgical gown. Now count backwards from one hundred for me.”

**2230**

“Because you think I’m sexy in a skirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is not one of my typical lightning strikes. Some of the responses on Tumblr to the 1980's fashions worn in the poster were unfortunate, and while I did have another story spin out of it, that one has not been finished at this time. This lightning bolt came last night, after the wallpaper from the poster popped up in rotation.
> 
> Francis and Charles in all of their manifestations belong to [kamikami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikami/pseuds/kamikami) in the world that is [Get Your Man](http://getyourmancomic.tumblr.com/). This was written without Kami's knowledge aforethought, but you should read the comic. Just not at work.


End file.
